Confession
by HalcyonBird
Summary: NEW VERSION. The night was dark when Gil first saw this pale figure, first sin bloosoming in a sacred place. -OneShot- Inspired by the song Sangeshitsu  Confession in english. GilxOC


**Discl****aimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts but I own the mysterious girl of this story…

Hi everyone! Here is a story inspired by the song "Sangeshitsu" from Toriumi Kousuke (Gilbert's voice actor) so I suggest you listen to it while reading. I translated the song's lyrics in English (they are in italic in the story) so I hope my translations were correct.

The story takes place when Gil just obtained Raven and Oz is still in the Abyss. I rewrote part of it because I found it too short and not really good.

_**Confession**_

_Since the day I first saw you face_

_I anticipated the darkness of this sin_

_What a sweet temptation or whether a test_

_Embracing you forever_

_Wandering in the night_

Gilbert Nightray experienced carnal desire for the first time during a midnight mass. All started when he saw her, sitting in the last raw, at the back of the church; eyes closed, hands joined in a prayer. She was dressed all in black, her veil falling like a wire netting, imprisoning her virginal features, its dark colour contrasting with the paleness of her face and hair. She was alone and no one seemed to dare seat beside or in front oh her. Despite the enchanting perfume emanating from her, her freezing aura dissuaded even the most courageous man.

_In the corner of a church, a square room_

_Beautiful people pray_

_Your truth is veiled_

_To reject such a confession_

Her presence behind him prevented Gil from concentrating on the holy words of the priest. He had chosen to sit in the first raw to avoid being distracted by the young girl, but vainly. When he needed it most, he couldn't listen to the chanted saving words. Vicious temptation was traitorously filling him, as well as deep shame for having such impious thoughts in such a saint place. He was fighting the urge to turn back and admire the frigid beauty of the last raw. Seconds seemed hours to him while he was trying to stay attentive; the atmosphere becoming oppressing and suffocating despite the coldness of the place.

_Do not imagine such wild __thoughts_

_Thrown in consciousness_

_Ah, I love you_

At the end of the ceremony, she left in silence. Standing on the church's steps, he saw her, already far away. The light of the moon and the flickering shadows animating her dress; making scary forms appear in the night. The icy wind didn't make her bare shoulder shiver and her lonely figure stepping in the snow engulfed in the depths of a cursed forest; ghostly figure disappearing like she had never existed.

_A silver cross is swinging on my chest_

_Revealing this shameful relation_

_If the door can't be opened, it can't be crossed_

_If only I could embrace you forever_

_Wandering in the night_

That night, Gilbert's dreams were haunted by her veiled presence. His mind was racing, becoming delirious with rising fever. The lady's body was making him suffer an unstoppable passion; his imagination revealing his most indecent desires, his subconscious exposing his raging lust. He had never felt such emotions before, his interest never turning to the well dressed ladies who were always complimenting him. Their charm didn't affect him, neither did their figures. But this lady seemed different; like she wasn't even human. Maybe she had cast a spell on him. Gilbert shook away such a stupid thought and got up to take some medicines to cure his insomnia.

_Tonight you are kneeling alone_

_The lady's confession is suggestive_

_Talking with an indecent heart_

_I follow my reason_

The following day, The Raven was standing in a ball room with a glass in hand, trying to drown his tortured mind in alcohol; ashamed with his unfulfilled desires. For a week his sleep was disturbed by a wild dance of white hair and flashing distorted images. How could this happen to him when he only saw this girl once? She had a hold on his psyche, diverting him from his missions, from his goal and from the right path when sunset came. Gil was tired and knowing he would never meet her again, he tried his best to forget her and prayed for his sanity to come back.

But suddenly, he noticed her on the other side of the room, sitting on a chair, seeming lifeless like a simple porcelain doll. Her mysterious appearance made his heart skip a beat. She was wearing a red gown and a small top hat, asymmetrically arranged on her head, long white hair falling perfectly on the sides of her frail body. Her face was expressionless, mouth slightly opened and wide blood red eyes on him. It was the first time he saw her eyes. He pupils were shining like rubies; but not banal rubies, more like cursed treasures. Her stare was blazing Gilbert's body, abolishing all his reserve and bringing all his inhibitions down.

_An ardent drive is guiding me_

_The moon falls apart in silence._

_I can't reach you_

The Raven loosened his tie, suddenly feeling breathless. He escaped the ballroom in hopes to calm down his growing excitement, taking refuge in his room. But there she was, in all her sinful glory, half sitting, half lying on his couch; long creamy legs uncloaked and carmine eyes always watching him. He didn't wonder how she got there before him. Maybe he was dreaming or just hallucinating; alcohol rushing through his veins finally finding its way to his brain. He couldn't think anymore, feeling like destiny was crushing him. Resigned, he swallowed deeply, his throat becoming dry and started walking towards the lady.

_A silver cross hinders my thoughts_

_I can't stop this overflowing desire_

_If I extend my hand, I can reach you_

_Unsatisfied, I kiss you_

_Forbidden night_

Gilbert had abandoned all resistance, finally willing to subdue to his undisclosed desires. The scantily clad body was now bending over him, milky legs falling on each side of him. The Raven lay there, dishevelled and breathing laboriously. His shirt was opened, revealing the scar on his chest, and his belt was unbuckled. The girl was silent, always emotionless, red eyes never leaving him but looking deeper than it seemed; farther away. She took his contractor pendant in her small hand and kissed it gently. Then she tugged at his silky black tie, long fingers removing it slowly.

_Your sin is your reserve_

_I might already have fallen in the depths of the earth_

Gil's heart was racing, wanting to touch her, needing to feel her but unable to move; mesmerized by her bloody stare. She was holding his senses. Her sensual touches on his skin, her light breathe in his ear, her perfume intoxicating, like aphrodisiac. At this moment, she had total control over him, he was at her mercy. How could she shake him like this? And more important, why was she doing those things to him? What was she thinking behind those burning eyes? Was it the devil who sent her or was she just the devil herself, visiting a the weak sinner he knew he was.

_A silver cross is swinging on my chest_

_Revealing this shameful relation_

_If the door can't be opened, it can't be crossed_

_If only I could embrace you forever_

Her hands were exploring his body, discovering his chest, his stomach and were then replaced by her lips, travelling on every inch of his flesh, but never joining his own ones.

All of the Raven's body was trembling and flushed; his grip on the sheets becoming tighter with each move of the girl. His blood was boiling in his veins, his skin was on fire; lust overwhelming him as she, to his pleasure, skilfully tortured him. The contractor was agonising; his body aching to be released but at the same time desperately wanting to feel more. He sank into an ocean of pleasure, tears forming on the corner of his eyes as the lady abused his body and soul, his indecent dreams coming to reality. His muscles were convulsing at a mad rhythm as waves of bliss were running through him. His vision went blurry, golden eyes clouded with lust, seeing only red and white as a pale hand covered his mouth to muffle his unceasing moans.

_A silver cross hinders my thoughts_

_I can't stop this overflowing desire_

_If I extend my hand, I can reach you_

_Unsatisfied, I kiss you_

When Gilbert opened his eyes, he was lying on his bed surrounded by messed up sheets. His entire body was aching, exhausted by the events of the previous night. He got up slowly, feeling a dizzy, and inspected the room. The object of his sin; her sweet temptation wasn't there anymore. The indecent lady was gone. The only evidence of her past presence was the scent of her perfume still filling the atmosphere.

But maybe all this was an hallucination: her scent, her touches, everything. How could he know he didn't wake up from a dream he had due to the fever he may have caught in this cold church? How could he know his suffering subconscious wasn't making him go insane?

He tiredly made his way to the coffee table in the middle of the room, staggering; drinks of the past night still playing tricks on him. To his surprise, there was a small neatly folded note. He took the white piece of paper in his hand and analysed the message, concentration to steady his vision making his head ache. The letters were blood red and only one word was written in beautiful cursive characters: _**"Nevermore".**_

_Forbidden night_

Gil is my favourite PH character so at first I didn't dare writing about him; I was afraid to miss it… But this idea popped into my mind and voila! But I still feel like I missed it though…

The white haired girl is no one in particular; I just create her to fit into the atmosphere I wanted to create. I hope you could feel this atmosphere while reading.

Reviews are always loved, even if it's just a few words, it would make me very happy to know what you thought of this one-shot, especially about the mysterious girl with red eyes!^^


End file.
